


Second Chance

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin spots his ex-boyfriend in a pub, he hopes for a second chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://dreaminglypeach.livejournal.com/profile)[dreaminglypeach](http://dreaminglypeach.livejournal.com/) for the beta!

When Merlin first spotted him in the pub, he wasn’t sure he had truly recognised him. After all, it was a long time since they had last seen each other.

So he looked again at the man sitting alone till he was sure it was indeed Gwaine, his only serious boyfriend during their first and second year at University.

For a moment, Merlin hesitated about going to say hello, but Gwaine looked like he was alone and Merlin was waiting for some friends who wouldn’t arrive for half an hour.

“Hi!” Merlin said, a little awkwardly, hoping that Gwaine would recognise him.

“Hi.. Um… Do I know… Merlin?”

Merlin nodded.

“Merlin! My friend!”

Gwaine was still as exuberant as Merlin remembered him being. He stood up and hugged Merlin tightly.

It was a strange feeling after all these years.

“So, how are you? What are you doing here? Sit, sit and tell me about your life!” Gwaine continued enthusiastically.

Merlin sat next to his old friend and they started talking easily. They talked about their jobs, about where they were living, about the good ol’ times.

It was like they never had been apart. Merlin couldn’t help but smile. It was strangely like reviving the first months at the University when he had fallen in love with Gwaine.

Merlin knew it was childish, but for a moment he wondered if he wasn’t being given a second chance. Back at University, he was the one breaking up with Gwaine as they were arguing more and more about Gwaine’s love of parties and his lack of commitment in their relationship. Merlin had wanted something more serious, had wanted plans for their future when Gwaine only wanted to have fun. Now, ten years later, Merlin had tried the serious relationship business and was moving back from it. He was thirty-two, he had lived with his boyfriend for six years before discovering the man was cheating on him. Now, it was his turn to have fun… And who knows, maybe Gwaine was the right person for that…

In fact, Merlin had wondered more than once during the past year what his life would have been like if he had stayed with Gwaine.

They kept talking, sharing memories when Gwaine suddenly looked toward the pub’s entrance and waved at someone.

Merlin spotted a guy, tall and muscled but with a gentle smile. The guy waved back and joined them.

“Merlin, let me introduce Percival to you. Percival, this is Merlin, you know, the friend from Uni I’ve told you about.”

“Nice to meet you, Merlin.”

They shook hands then Gwaine added: “Percival, my fiancé.”

Merlin froze. No second chance, then.


End file.
